everymanhybridfandomcom-20200214-history
EverymanHYBRID Twitter
The EverymanHYBRID Twitter is a great place to find updates about the EverymanHYBRID videos, as well as what's going on in the lives of the people involved. #wheresjeff tag In the time between Jessa's disappearance (around Joke's Over) and Jeff himself posting I'm Okay, Evan and Vince lost contact with Jeff (see the video Jeff). Assuming he had disappeared like Jessa, the two remaining members of the main crew launched a Twitter search - whoever had informations on Jeff's whereabouts, or at least wanted to show support, was encouraged to post Twitters with the tag #wheresjeff. The tag has not been used again after Jeff's return. Twitter Fight A few hours after In which I assume the role of a 13 year old MySpace girl., was posted, Jeff and Damsel presumably had an off-screen conversation that turned into a fight. They tweeted back and forth like... well, 13 year old girls on Myspace. EverymanHYBRID *LiesYouShouldntFallFor -- that artists from Princeton are anything to be trusted. Enough said. J CANYOUSEETHEWORDS *... I'm on YOUR side! GET IT THROUGH YOUR HEAD. #liesyoushouldntfallfor YOUR BEST FRIEND'S BOYFRIEND IS RATIONAL. #EMH EverymanHYBRID *LiesYouShouldntFallFor -- THAT THERE WAS EVER EVEN A FIRE, I'M SURE. J #EMH CANYOUSEETHEWORDS *I'm through with you, beloved #EMH SEE YOU LATER, HYBRIDS. CANYOUSEETHEWORDS *(Yeah, let me force a nickname for my viewers. Real cute.) CANYOUSEETHEWORDS *The nerve of some people. EverymanHYBRID *I know, right? I thought the nickname was ADORABLE. Here ya go, take your mind off of things. [Link] #EMH J The Unsigned Tweets On the day that Box #3 was discovered, an unsigned tweet was posted on the EMH account long enough to be noticed then quickly deleted. A similar message was tweeted and deleted the next day. Both tweets mention HABIT. The second tweet broken down (thanks to UF poster JudyGoldman) reads: "HABIT HABIT HABIT HAS BIT HABIT HABIT HABIT HAS BIT ME HABIT HABIT HABIT HAS ME HABIT HABIT HABIT HABIT HAS US HABIT HABIT HAS YOU HABIT HABIT HABIT HABIT HABIT HABIT HABIT" On Oct 27 two more unsigned and all caps tweets were posted, but the wording leads some to believe that they were in response to Tweeter impy1973. impy1973 *"@EverymanHYBRID You should probably go visit her. I'm sure she'd appreciate a hoagie, too. The Fat Lady's her favorite. #savethedamsel" Mystery Tweeter *"YOUR FRONT DOOR'S UNLOCKED. HOW COURTEOUS." impy1973 *"@EverymanHYBRID Who are you and why are you stalking them? #EMH" Mystery Tweeter *"YOU STILL BELIEVE THIS IS MERELY THEIR STORY. YOU ASSUME A GRANTED REFUGE? NO SUCH SANCTUARY EXISTS." impy1973 *"@EverymanHYBRID I assume nothing, you son of a bitch. I just want to know who you think you are. #EMH " On Oct 30 another unsigned tweet was posted. *YOU COULDN'T SAVE HER. DO THEY THINK THEY ARE ANY DIFFERENT? YOU ARE ALL IN THE SAME. SINKING. VESSEL. On November 4, around Noon EST there was a round of unsigned tweets. This time however there seemed to be two distinct voices differentiated by being in all caps as before, or in standard upper and lower case. *Take solace in the rain, my children. It only means I'm near. *DISREGARD THE BANTER *Oh, how pleasant it is to be torn. *IT IS I WHO inHABITS THIS SANCTUARY. *Oh, a classic power struggle is it? A few hours later the following tweets were sent: *I URGE YOU TO LEAVE. *They are already mine. Good Luck. Information from the tweets seemingly confirms that the all caps tweeter is HABIT, speculation is that the upper and lower case tweeter is Slender Man due to his allusions to the rain. Weather reports confirm that it was raining in Central NJ at the time of the tweets. On November 9 a little after Noon PST, another phantom tweet was posted, seemingly verifying the authenticity of the package recieved by Unforum user evilcactus, which until then had been disputed. *IN A WORLD OF SUCH UNCERTAINTY, THERE IS ONE TRUTH WE CAN CLING TO: WE SHALL ALL JOIN THE DOCTOR, INEVITABLY. YOU, TOO, SHALL DROWN. vii Another phantom tweet was posted on November 14th. *TILT The next phantom tweet was posted on November 24th in reguards to the the tournament email. *GREAT TO SEE THE ENTHUSIASM - BUT SOME OF YOU FOOLS HAVE NOT PROPERLY APPLIED The next day (Thanksgiving Day for Americans), a new phantom tweet was posted. *EVEN SOMEONE AS BUSY AS ME NEEDS A HOLIDAY. ENJOY YOUR FAMILY WHILE YOU STILL CAN, RABBITS. PLEASE... TELL THEM WHAT YOU'VE BEEN UP TO. A few hours later, another phantom tweet was posted. *MAKING ME TRAVEL ON A HOLIDAY. SERIOUSLY. RABBITS # 151 - 153 HAVE BEEN ELIMINATED. DO. NOT. FUCK. WITH. ME. About an hour after the previous tweet, another phantom tweet related to the tournament was posted. *THAT IS ALL. IF YOU HAVE SENT IN AN APPLICATION, YOU WILL BE PROCESSED. OTHERWISE,YOU'LL HAVE TO WAIT YOUR TURN. NO MORE APPLICANTS, YET. The next day on November 26th at 4:55 the following tweet was posted and quickly de leted: *CONGRATULATIONS, DIDZ. WE WELCOME LILITH ROSE INTO OUR WORLD. REMEMBER, WHEN THINGS SEEM TOUGH... WE SAY "IT'S OKAY." During the fourth Ustream, on November 26th, Jeff says that, even though they haven't seen any of the unsigned tweets themselves, they have been told about them by fans. Jeff's Diagram A user sent a few observations to the Twitter with the #emh hashtag. Jeff used this as a basis for the the diagram at left. The User's name that sent it is one the bottom center. The original tweets (in order they were made) read: @EverymanHYBRID You are at the apex of a series of events. The girl whose body you found was part of only one slice of this ordeal. #emh @EverymanHYBRID As is the Damsel. She can see The Words. You can't, and she has suffered for it. #emh @EverymanHYBRID At the center is Habit. At the center is the mysterious patient, Evan. At the center is your Evan. #emh @EverymanHYBRID You are being stalked by the tall man, the Slender Man, but is he benevolent or malevolent? Or neutral? Emh @EverymanHYBRID It is very much likely that Slender Man himself is but one spoke of this wheel, as the Rake is. #emh @EverymanHYBRID I give my regards, and I give hope that this will soon come to fruition. Stay strong. #emh #SaveTheDamsel tag UF users Mira and grieck started tweeting with a #SaveTheDamsel hashtag in hopes of advancing the ARG and bringing back Damsel. A day later, Jeff apparently had a change of heart and tweeted, "I thought isolating a stressor would bring comfort; since the whole dispute, nothing's improved. I feel terrible". During the crew's trip to Centralia, PA, Jeff became so angered with the appearance of yet another puzzle to solve that he is adamant in finding and consulting Damsel, to the disbelief of Vinnie. External Links EverymanHYBRID on Twitter Category:The Clues